Sonic: The Little Adventures
by Digiacrb
Summary: Un pequeño proyecto que inicio en blogger y espero que tenga exito aqui. Las historias de las locas adventuras que tendran que pasar Sonic y sus amigos despues que un rayo de Eggman no diera el efecto deado por este y cambiara la forma de nuestros heroes.


**Sonic: The little Adventures**

Prologo: el plan

Todo estaba listo para el nuevo plan de eggman, la maquina estaba perfacionada y lista para su uso, las esmeradas caos las tenia todas, solo faltaba la carnada para atraer al erizo, pero todo lo demas ya estaba preparado.  
><strong>Eggman:<strong>jojojojojo ahora sonic no podra escapar  
><strong>Boce:<strong>¿cual es el plan ahora señor?  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> muy simple esta maquina sirve para cambiar las edades  
><strong>Bokun:<strong> por razon simpre se me hiso mas viejo que lo que parece  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> ¡¿QUE DIJISTE BOKUN?  
><strong>Bokun:<strong> (nervioso): nada de nada  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> hace unos años la use para un pequño experimento que no funciono, pero en ese entoces no conocia de la existencia de las esmeraldas caos, asi que utilizandolas ahora no podra fallar muajajaja  
><strong>Boce:<strong> pero aun no entiendo el plan doctor  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> veras mis queridos robots voy a usar esta maquina para convertir a ese patetico erizo principe llamado Sonic, en un anciono agonizante y asi lo acabare de una vez por todas y asi me apoderare de mobius

**Bokun:**pero doctor que no tiene hermanos?

**Eggman:**tambien me encarcare de ellos

**Boce:**y sus padres los reyes Jules y aleena?  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> no hay poblema estan fuera del reino y para cuando ellos vuelvan ya me habre apoderado de este mojojojo  
>Mientras Eggman contaba su plan no se daba que era escuchado por una criatura oculta entre las sombras.<br>**Sara** (pensando): con que ese es el plan de Eggman... es algo sencillo pero bueno debo admitir... ya me encarcare de arruinarlo para que no estropee las vacaciones de sonic y los demas.  
>Cuando Eggman se va para pensar como atraer al erizo, Sara baja con la cautela de un tigre al asecho y empiesa a modificar la maquina, cable por cable pieza por pieza.<br>**Sara** (pensando): menos mal que Tails me enseño un poco de mecanica si no esto seria muy complicado  
>La ligresa sigue asiendo el trabajo escucha un ruido y pone todo en su lugar de un modo que parece que no le a echo nada a la maquina y se va por donde vino pero cae en una trampa invisible de Eggman.<br>**Eggman:** jojojo parece que atrape una leoncita traviesa  
><strong>Sara (gruñendo):<strong> Soy una ligresa  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> Parece que alfin tengo una carnada para atraer a ese estupido erizo  
><strong>Sara (sarcaticamente):<strong> y si es tan estupido por que siempre arruina tus planes Bigotes de escoba  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> tu callate tigresa  
><strong>Sara (gruñendo):<strong> ¡que soy una ligresa! mitad leon mitad tigre! idiota cabeza de huevo  
><strong>Eggman:<strong> que importa eso ahora? ahora tu eres la carnada para que Sonic caica en mi trampa  
><strong>Sara:<strong> ¿quieres apostar?  
>En eso la felina saca sus garras y da 2 zarpasos a la puerta pero al instante en que sus garras tocan las baras recibe una descarga electrica<br>**Eggman:** no no no , si tocas las baras gatita estas te daran una desgarca electrica  
><strong>Sara:<strong> asi tengo mas de un truc bajo la manca Dc  
>Apenas termina de hablar Sara lanza un gruñido tan fuerte que rompe ventas y escuchado a lo lejos<br>Mientras tanto a unos kilometros de alli, unA pantera negra, un tigre y una tigresa blanca discuten sobre...  
><strong>Harry:<strong> por ultima vez! ella no me gusta!  
><strong>Manny<strong>: vamos Harry se te nota  
><strong>Andrea:<strong> silencio  
>En eso los 3 amigos escuchan el gruñido de Sara, y sin pensarlo 2 veces van hacia el lugar de su procedencia<br>**Andrea:** oh rayos!  
><strong>Harry:<strong> ahora si que Sara se metio en problemas!  
><strong>Andrea:<strong> porque tenia que meterse ala base de eggman?  
><strong>Manny:<strong> chicos recuerden que le prometimos a Sonic y a los demas cuidar el lugar para que ellos se pudieran tomar unas vacaciones  
><strong>Harry:<strong> pues me temo que tendremos que llamaros para rescatar a Sara


End file.
